Through the Paces
by StoneBlack
Summary: AU - 5th in the "Harbor" series - As Qui-Gon Jinn struggles to find his way as a Master to his new apprentices, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Amber Jinn, an uncompleted prerequisite from his own days as a Padawan comes back to plague him.
1. Chapter 1

Ah, new story smell. : )

Disclaimer: As always, I do not own anything. Star Wars and everything Star Wars related belongs to Mr. Lucas. Only the characters I've made up are mine.

I don't think there is anything in here that would confuse anyone who hasn't read the first four stories. The only things are Amber is Qui-Gon's biological daughter, there's an unexplained bond between Obi-Wan and Amber and Qui-Gon has a bond with both, but they're not completely aware of it yet. Wow, I remember when that little explanation used to be a lot shorter. : ) If anyone has a question, please feel free to ask!

So, this should be a far shorter story than most of the others. Almost all of it is written, just needs editing, so updates should be pretty quick in coming. This one is a bit different than any of the other stories I've written, so I hope it goes well, lol! : )

Please, read and review!

* * *

"Obi-Wan? Amber?"

Both Padawans jumped away from the wall they had been leaning against and stood rod straight in front of their Master. Obi-Wan sighed inwardly. He had no idea how their second full day back at the Temple could have ended this way.

"Is there a reason you called me here?"

He saw Amber shift uncomfortably as she looked up at the Jedi Master, "Um, yes Master. Our instructor wished to speak with you..."

Qui-Gon frowned, "What have you two done?"

"Nothing Master. Really. We haven't done anything," Amber insisted, earning a skeptical look from Qui-Gon.

"We'll see," the Master mumbled, moving around the two Padawans and entering their recently abandoned classroom.

Amber moaned as she resumed her previous position against the wall. Relations between the two newly apprenticed Padawans and their Master remained distant as best. Some headway had been made over the past few weeks. There had been brief, shining moments when the parsecs between them seemed to disappear. Still, they were few and far in between. There was hope and potential for a closer connection with the Jedi Master, but a bad report from a teacher could set whatever progress they had made back.

"I don't understand. We just went to class. I haven't been yelled at, have you?" Obi-Wan muttered.

"No. It's been a completely uneventful day."

Garbled voices could be heard from within the room and the two quieted, trying to make out some of the conversation. They could hear nothing definitive. Obi-Wan began pacing, staccato steps echoing in the empty Temple corridor. The three Jedi had been placed on the inactive list after their last mission to allow time for this coursework. Amber and Obi-Wan were required to take their Padawan Entrance Test and Evaluation, which included a weeklong stint of full-day classes that culminated in the actual testing.

The P.E.T.E was a requirement of every Jedi apprentice. No exceptions. The Council usually waited for a decent number of newly chosen Padawans before they scheduled the class, wanting to get as many examinations as possible out of the way at one time. As a result, some Jedi did not take their exam until they were already a year or more into their apprenticeship. Obi-Wan and Amber had only been Qui-Gon's Padawans for less than a month, but their number had been called early. Today had been their first day.

And, everything had went fine. More than fine, actually. Obi-Wan had found he recalled almost everything they had covered so far and would require only light study for any of the subjects he was a bit rusty on. Their discussion during the midday meal proved that Amber felt very much the same. The vast majority of the exam was based on knowledge gained during a student's Temple training. It was designed to test how much an apprentice had retained from their previous teachings and helped the new Master design a more individualized training plan.

Both felt more than pleased with their performance on the first day, but apparently, something had gone horribly and inexplicably wrong. Masters were not called into conference with instructors unless it was something serious. Movement in the room caught the two Padawans' attention, both staring at the open doorway.

"What?" Qui-Gon shouted, the sound causing the waiting apprentices to jump, "You have got to be kidding me!"

The Master sounded outraged and mystified. He glanced at Amber, who just stared at him in wide-eyed shock. Something was wrong and Obi-Wan had a distinctly bad feeling about it.

* * *

Qui-Gon Jinn could not believe what he was hearing. He stared at Master Reki Edo in disbelief. The Master was certain his indignant shout had been heard across the entire Temple. The thin, elderly woman gave an exasperated sigh, patting at a few loose, grey strands that had fallen from her hair tie. She continued as if she were speaking with the galaxy's slowest student.

"Master Jinn, our records are meticulously kept and it clearly shows that you failed to sit your examination when you served your apprenticeship with Master Dooku. Can you honestly tell me that you have indeed taken the test?"

He opened his mouth to respond, but thought twice about it. Actually, now that he looked back on his Padawan years, he did not remember the required classes or exam. He recalled the first few years of his apprenticeship had been difficult and hectic. Six months after becoming a Padawan, the two Jedi had been sent to the Outer Rim on an extended mission to the Kanz sector. Problem after problem had arose among the many squabbling politicians and a month-long mission had turned into a three year assignment. Qui-Gon had been almost sixteen years old before he saw the Jedi Temple again.

"Well..."

Master Edo smiled smugly, "That's what I thought. Now, you have already missed the first day of class, but I do not believe-"

"Excuse me. Master," he added hastily, "When you say missed the first day, do you mean...?"

"That you are now a student in this class? Yes, that is exactly what I mean."

"But, I...I can't...I-" Qui-Gon sputtered, "I have two Padawans in this class!"

"And, they performed very well today," the elder Jedi beamed, "Highly intelligent and willing to learn. You should be very pleased."

Qui-Gon was happy to hear those kind compliments regarding his apprentices. Pride bubbled beneath all his indignation and confusion. Choosing to return to the more pressing matter at hand, Qui-Gon shook his head.

"But, Master Edo. I have already been knighted and made a Master. Surely there is no need for this."

"The Jedi Council has decided. The rules are very straight forward and therefore still apply to you," Qui-Gon fought the urge to snort. He was certain every member of the Council was currently laughing themselves silly at this. Master Edo continued, "Every Jedi Padawan will sit the P.E.T.E or they cannot continue on as an apprentice. Technically, in your rather peculiar case, you are not a Jedi Master. Or even a Knight. Until you finish this week and the testing that is," Master Edo finished smiling.

Mouth agape the ex-Jedi Master stared at her. Surely this was a nightmare and soon Qui-Gon would find himself waking up in his warm, comfortable bed. But, he did not wake up and the elder instructor still sat in front of him, awaiting his reply. He started to speak a few times, stopping when words failed him. Apparently fed up with waiting for him, Master Edo sighed and stood.

"I am sure your Padawans will be more than happy to bring you up to speed on today's work. I expect you here tomorrow morning," offering him a slight nod, she turned to leave, "I will see you then Master Jinn."

The elder Jedi left Qui-Gon sitting in the classroom, blinking at the blank, white wall. It was a very long time before he was able to move. It was longer still before he was able to stand. Walking to the door in a daze, he exited into the hallway. Two very bewildered Padawans met him, their anxious gazes studying the Master. Qui-Gon sighed. He had a very bad feeling about this.


	2. Chapter 2

Please leave a review if you get the chance! A big thanks to all those who have read, reviewed and alerted this story so far! : )

* * *

"Master, we've only got ten minutes until class starts," Obi-Wan called, the agitation barely hidden in his voice.

"Both of you go on ahead, I just need to send this off to the Council."

"Yes Master," both Padawans said, the sound of a door sliding shut followed soon after.

Qui-Gon had to smile. His apprentices had taken this awkward situation very well and had even been polite enough not to laugh at him. Well, at least not to his knowledge. Both had drilled him on all the topics they had covered during their first class and the Master was surprised to find that he remembered almost all of it. It was reassuring and set the Jedi's mind at ease. Perhaps this would not be as bad as he had imagined.

He finished the last line of his mission report to the Jedi Council and sent the document. Stretching as he stood from his seat, Qui-Gon waited for the acceptance notification. Once it came, he grabbed his bag and, after experiencing an overwhelming sense of déjà vu, the Master exited his quarters. How many mornings had he picked up his supplies and headed off for class? Too many to count and far too long ago to admit. He passed by room after room of studious initiates concentrating on whatever it was they were learning. The P.E.T.E classes started a few hours later than normal Temple lessons, so everyone else was already preoccupied.

Opening the closed classroom door, Qui-Gon confidently strode in. He was immediately stopped by the shrill call of his name.

"Qui-Gon Jinn! You are five minutes late."

Eighteen eyes turned and stared at the tardy Jedi Master. The entire class was gawking at him with the exception of two individuals who absolutely refused to look his way. Amber and Obi-Wan never took their gaze off the reading material in front of them. He sensed their intense embarrassment. Qui-Gon could not blame them because he was feeling rather sheepish himself at the moment.

"I apologize Master Edo, but the Council-"

"I know it has been a long time since you last graced the presence of a classroom as a student Master Jinn, but might I remind you that excuses are as irrelevant today as I am certain they were when you were a Padawan," the elder Jedi interrupted dryly, causing the gathered Padawans to whisper, "Now please, take a seat and do not be late again."

His dignity chastised within an inch of its' life, the Jedi Master moved towards a seat at the very back of the class. Everything went back to normal. The students returned their attention to Master Edo, who was carrying on with her lecture. His two Padawans were three rows ahead of him and were still doing their best to pretend that he was not in the room. Qui-Gon took his datapad from his bag along with the standard P.E.T.E datacard that held the required text for the course. Placing them on the table top of his desk, the Jedi Master sat in his chair.

It was a much tighter squeeze than he remembered. Admittedly, Qui-Gon had hated these chair and desk combos for a long time. He had always been big for his age, towering over most normal humanoid boys from the age of eight. As a result, it had been difficult to scrunch a frame that eventually would close in on two meters into such a compact space. He wiggled around, trying to find a position that did not threaten to cut off all circulation to his legs.

His problems had not gone unnoticed. A stout Mairan boy, who was seated next to him, was watching Qui-Gon's struggle intently, openly amazed at the sight. Finally situated, the Jedi Master turned to the boy and raised his eyebrows. The Padawan turned away quickly. Qui-Gon sighed as he brought his attention to Master Edo's lecture.

* * *

The midday meal had not come soon enough for the newest P.E.T.E student. The morning had been uncomfortable at best and he still had a full afternoon to look forward to. Stabbing at his lunch in frustration, the Jedi Master took a bite, paying very little attention to whatever it was he was eating. He glanced over at his Padawans who were currently sitting a few tables away enjoying a quiet conversation with their friends. One was a human boy he recognized from the P.E.T.E class and the other was a Mon Calamari girl. Obi-Wan, Amber, and Qui-Gon had not been at the Temple long enough for the Padawans to introduce him to any of their friends, but the Master knew these two from the few holographs his apprentices had in their rooms.

He had thought about sitting with his Padawans, but did not believe that would be wise. The Master had already managed to mortify them once today. Qui-Gon felt that was probably enough. Besides, all he wanted now was to spend an undisturbed hour to himself. As it turned out, his longed for peace and quiet was very short lived.

"Having trouble making new friends?"

"Hello Tahl."

His Noorian friend sat down across from him, gold and green striped eyes shining with amusement. Qui-Gon rolled his eyes at her and returned to listlessly contemplating his meal.

"So, how is your lesson going?"

"I assume Mace told you."

"Among others. You are the talk of the Temple."

Qui-Gon snorted, "Great."

"I don't know why that should bother you. It wouldn't be the first time," Tahl said wryly, her tone softening before she continued, "It can't possibly be that bad."

Qui-Gon told her about his morning so far. He was impressed that she manged to keep the laughter down to only a few short outbursts.

"Oh, my friend. That is bad," she said, wiping tears from her eyes.

"I'm glad my suffering could bring someone joy," he replied, a reluctant smile playing at his lips.

"You know, Qui-Gon, you could learn a lot from this."

He sighed, "I'm going to have to if I want to pass this test."

"No, I'm not referring to the P.E.T.E. I'm talking about your Padawans. If you allow it to, this could help you become closer with Obi-Wan and Amber."

"Tahl, they wouldn't even look at me this morning. I think closeness is the last thing on either of their minds."

"You have a few more days of this. Things could change," Tahl smiled.

Qui-Gon simply shook his head at her and took another bite.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to all those who have reviewed and alerted! This is the last of the pre-written chapters. So, as a bit of a heads up, the next update will take a little longer than the more recent ones. Also, this story will be far shorter than the other ones. I believe we're already halfway or so.

Hope you guys enjoy this new chapter and please leave a few lines in the review box if you get a chance! : )

* * *

Day three of seven had passed uneventfully and today was turning out much the same way. It seemed one twenty-four hour period was all it took for the rest of the P.E.T.E class to get over the novelty of having a Master in their mist. For that, Amber was eternally grateful. She couldn't help but roll her eyes remembering all the jokes she and Obi-Wan had suffered the previous day. It had been horribly annoying, because after all, this was not Qui-Gon's fault. The Council was making him complete these classes and actually, both Padawans thought he was doing rather well, all things considered...

Amber shifted in her seat, returning her attention to the questions in front of her. The P.E.T.E exam would be timed and today they were taking an abbreviated practice test. It was designed to give them a taste of what was to come, but so far all it had provided Amber with was a headache. Some of the topics were so obscure, she was certain they had only covered them once, many years ago. Force help them if they were ever supposed to remember it all.

"Time is up," Master Edo called, a chorus of relieved sighs answering her. She smiled and said, "Now, please split up into groups and discuss your answers."

The sound of scraping chair legs and grumbling Padawans filled the air as the class broke up into five distinct clusters. Amber and Garen turned their desks around, allowing them to face Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. The past two days their Master had not only been on time, but had arrived fifteen minutes early, both Padawans in tow. The trio had been the first to enter the room and had the opportunity to choose their own seats.

Qui-Gon had immediately taken his previous corner seat in the back. Without discussing it, Obi-Wan and Amber had sat next to him in a silent show of solidarity. Upon his arrival, Garen had joined their unconventional group. She had to admit, it was far more comfortable back here, the rest of the class leaving all of them well enough alone. Out of sight, out of mind.

"This exam had to of been thought up by some Padawan-hating, swamp-dwelling, troll of a mudlicker," Garen said crossly.

"As a matter of fact, I think Master Yoda was involved with the creation of these exams when he was younger," Qui-Gon grumbled to his datapad.

The three apprentices stared at him in astonishment. Once the Master realized what he had said, he looked up with an equally shocked face. Amber was the first to start laughing, followed quickly by Obi-Wan and Garen. Qui-Gon joined in, chuckling until they all earned a scathing look from Master Edo.

Sobering slightly, he grinned at the three apprentices, "Sorry, I believe I'm getting all of you in trouble."

"It was worth it Master Jinn," Garen gasped between bouts of strangled gigging.

"Well, all the same...I'd appreciate you three not repeating that to anyone. I get in enough trouble on my own without any extra help."

"We won't," Obi-Wan grinned.

"I guess we should start going over our work," Amber sighed.

She thought she saw a flicker of apprehension cross her Master's face. But, looking again, Qui-Gon's features were as serene as always. Chalking it up to her imagination, the group got down to work. The Jedi Master remained mostly quiet throughout their question checking session.

* * *

Amber yawned, rolling over in her bed. Something had woke the formerly sleeping apprentice, but she was unsure what it was. Blessedly, their fourth day of classes had finally come to an end, but the fifth was just on the horizon. Glancing at the chrono, the Padawan realized the new day had already dawned two hours ago.

She could feel exasperation and a twinge of desperation coloring the Force. As she looked around her room, something out of place caught her eye. It was past the middle of the night, yet a soft, yellow beam of light filtered under her door. Curious as to who could be up at this hour, she threw back her blanket and quietly crept from her bed.

Her door slid open silently and Amber leaned forward, poking her head out into the hallway. The light was coming from the kitchen. A couple of steps brought her to the end of the short hall. From there, Amber could see into the kitchen and the sight surprised her. Qui-Gon sat at the wooden dinning table, bent over his datapad and scribbling on a piece of flimsy. Apparently dissatisfied with whatever he had written, the Master furiously scratched it out and put the stylus down hard. His frustration was palpable.

/_What's going on?_/

Amber turned to glance at Obi-Wan, who had appeared behind her. She inclined her head towards the kitchen, /_Have a look._/

Leaning around her, he took in the scene, a look sympathy slowly etching itself over his features, /_I knew he was having trouble. Why didn't he just say something?_/

/_He's the Master. He's already supposed to have all the answers._/ Amber sent, shrugging.

/_Nobody has all the answers._/

/_Don't tell Master Qui-Gon that._/

They shared a slightly amused glance. They had not been Qui-Gon's Padawans for a long time, but over the course of a few short weeks they had learned two very important things about their Master. First, he was a highly intelligent, talented and fairly unorthodox Jedi Master. Secondly, Qui-Gon Jinn was a very stubborn man who, when convinced of something, was hard to persuade otherwise.

Both turned back to watching their Master, increasingly feeling a twinge of shame for not helping Qui-Gon more. If they were honest, both had been more than a little embarrassed of the Jedi Master on his first day due to their classmates relentlessly poking fun at them for their Master's unintended antics. Still, that was no excuse.

Mind made up, Amber looked at Obi-Wan. Her friend nodded, obviously having come to the same conclusion. The two Padawans strode towards the kitchen, taking seats on either side of their Master. Neither spoke, waiting for Qui-Gon to acknowledge their presence. Arms folded, the elder Jedi stared at the blinking datapad in front of him, never looking at either apprentice. Moments passed before he finally broke the silence.

"I hope I did not wake you two."

"You didn't, Master," Obi-Wan said, quietly, "Do you..."

He stopped unable to continue his question. Neither Padawan was entirely sure if they were over stepping their bounds. They were not even certain what the bounds were. The relationship was still too new. Bucking up, Amber continued where Obi-Wan left off, "Would you like some help?"

The kitchen was quiet as the question hung in the air. The Padawans were starting to fear that this had been a bad idea when Qui-Gon sighed. The Master looked up at each of them. A bemused smile found it's way to his lips, but did not reach his eyes.

"You know, we never learned this when I was an initiate. Actually...we didn't study half of this."

"Well, we have," Obi-Wan started, slowly, "and we could help you...if you'd like."

For the first time since they had become his students, happiness lit the Master's eyes. He offered a real smile to both Padawans and nodded, "I would like that very much."


End file.
